Torre de control
by Ingrid Gyllendrak
Summary: Era el sitio donde había compartido su último recuerdo agradable con Farlan e Isabel. El sitio donde iba a descargar su desesperación después de cada derrota, de cada muerte. El sitio donde después de tanto tiempo había acudido a llorar. El sitio donde sintió por primera vez los labios de Eren, la forma de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel, la calidez entre sus brazos. Riren/Ereri


**Disclaimer: El mundo de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo es mía esta historia.**

 **Advertencia:** **LEMON YAOI** **y alguna palabreja malsonante.** **Mención** **de muerte de personajes (no influyente en la historia del fic, pero yo aviso para los sensiblones).**

 **¡Espero que la disfrutéis!**

* * *

 _La esperanza de la humanidad_.

Quien escuchase eso por primera vez o sin conocer toda la historia, seguramente imaginaría que ese apodo se le habría otorgado a alguien como el capitán Rivaille –también conocido, valga la redundancia, como "el más fuerte de la humanidad"–: un alto mando en la Legión de Reconocimiento, de experta destreza en combate e inigualable en cuanto a astucia y cabeza fría, todo ello pulido por los años y la experiencia.

Sin embargo, Levi nunca se había considerado la clase de líder o esa esperanza de la que todos hablaban y que requería un nuevo mundo. Ni siquiera se consideraba buena persona o alguien generoso. Hosco, reservado, estricto, malhablado, frío y distante, como muchos lo definían; gente que en el fondo no le importaba en absoluto, a fin de cuentas. Sabía que su personalidad no era la más agradable, además de ser perfectamente consciente y conocedor de la vital importancia de la confianza y el trabajo en equipo, así como de acatar las órdenes y seguir rigurosamente cada plan trazado, dejando toda clase de sentimientos y emociones aparte.

Sentimientos y emociones… justamente, lo que hace a los humanos que sean... eso. Humanos. _Humanidad_.

Porque hacía mucho tiempo que Levi no se permitía a sí mismo s _entir_ y _experimentar emociones._ Muchas decisiones erróneas, demasiados muertos como para contarlos, suficientes para inmunizarse a esa terrible y desoladora sensación de pérdida y fracaso. Sentía que se había estancado en algún punto de su vida, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en alguien tan impasible? Su familia, Farlan, Isabel, su escuadrón… y… y... Erwin también.

Después de todo aquello, no se sentía más que como una máquina, actuando por rutina, casi sistemáticamente, cuando ¿acaso no había decidido permanecer en la Legión por saberse dueño de su propia vida, de su propia libertad? ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso, esa pasión, esos _sentimientos_? ¿Dónde se escondía _ese humano_ de su interior?

Por el contrario, la llamada "esperanza de la humanidad" estaba muy lejos de ser ese prototipo de persona que todos esperaban. En realidad era todo lo opuesto, pues lo más lógico desde un principio habría sido considerarlo el "enemigo de la humanidad". Por Dios, era medio titán, y ni siquiera sabía cómo ni por qué. Por lo menos al principio. No podía existir algo menos fiable.

Joven, pasional, novato, temperamental e impulsivo. Apenas tenía habilidades de lucha destacables, ni poseía el carisma de un buen dirigente, pues a veces podía resultar insoportable a rabiar, como para pegarle un buen soplamocos para que se le bajasen todos esos humos. Sin lugar a dudas, no era el típico héroe que ni el pueblo ni ninguno de sus compañeros, incluyéndose, se habría figurado en un principio.

Pero, precisamente por eso, para el aclamado y temido capitán Rivaille no podía haber mejor esperanza que esa. Porque, por muy monstruo que fuese, todo aquello le hacía muy, muy humano. No podía pensar igual de sí mismo.

Y, aunque no parara de repetirle que se comportaba como un estúpido y un imprudente en las situaciones más críticas por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, a pesar de poder costarle la vida a incontables soldados o civiles, era por eso y por su coraje, valentía y determinación por lo que decidió quedarse con el chico. Era eso lo que necesitaba el mundo, y también lo que había mantenido vivo al muchacho hasta entonces (aunque también fuese cierto que alguna que otra vez Levi le había salvado el culo).

Como aquella vez le dijo, nunca debía arrepentirse de cada decisión tomada, porque era eso lo que le guiaría a la hora de tomar las siguientes decisiones. De lo que él nunca se arrepentiría, por muy duro que fuese a veces con el chico, desde luego era de no haberlo matado desde un principio, como la mayoría había propuesto y deseado.

Soñador, humilde, desinteresado, lo único que deseaba era un lugar mejor para la gente que quería. Era una persona real, con sus aciertos y sus muchos fallos. Aquel muchacho había absorbido más su atención e interés de lo que le gustaría admitir y quería demostrar. Pese al trato que Levi le había dado desde el inicio, él le había demostrado su admiración y apoyo incondicional, y por mucho que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo, había sido su pilar desde que lo había conocido. Era atento y buena gente, incluso, fuera formalidades, un tío simpático. Aquellas charlas a caballo, o haciendo la guardia, o simplemente tomando el té, eran de las pocas cosas que podían arrancarle alguna sonrisa a aquel hombre que no acostumbraba hacerlo.

Era inevitable haber acabado cogiéndole cariño a Eren Jaeger. Además, ese chico tan bonito siempre parecía buscarlo y querer poder entenderle.

 _Cariño_ … El único atisbo de sentimientos, o al menos la precuela de lo que vendría. Quizá no estuviese tan deshumanizado como creía, o tal vez era el único resquicio de ello que le quedaba. Y tenía que aparecer ese mocoso en su vida para hacerle darse cuenta.

Por su parte, Eren nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que su superior, tanto en rango como en edad y madurez, despertaba en él. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ese tipo de temas hasta que lo conoció a él. Y si es verdad que al inicio de su relación lo único que aquel hombrecillo le provocaba era un insano temor y respeto, también lo era que una fuerte atracción hacia el capitán lo había golpeado cayendo sobre él con la fuerza de una losa de mármol.

Al principio creyó que durante toda su adolescencia y al comienzo de ingresar en la Legión había estado demasiado ocupado escondiéndose tras la sombra del fantasma de su madre y odiando a los titanes como para preocuparse por las chicas. También se preguntó si por el contrario no eran las mujeres lo que le interesaba, y por eso era el solitario capitán Rivaille quien le quitaba el sueño.

Que le gustasen los chicos no era algo que le preocupase, pues no era algo que pudiera controlar, ni lo consideraba algo sobre lo que avergonzarse. Lo veía tan normal como que le gustasen las chicas. Sin embargo, tampoco se descubrió a sí mismo atraído por ningún otro hombre que no fuera Levi.

No podía saber nada más, salvo que estaba enamorado de una única persona que bien podría haber sido de su mismo sexo o del contrario, que inevitablemente lo tenía casi comiendo de su mano.

Era su mirada, su apuesto físico, sus formas, su voz o tal vez toda su aura lo que le provocaba unas ganas insaciables de abrazarlo (y si no lo había hecho antes era porque tenía la certeza de que al hacerlo Levi le propinaría un buen puñetazo en las narices a la vez que escupía su famoso "mocoso de mierda" o algo parecido) y de llevarse la mano a la polla todas las noches, bajo las sábanas del camastro del cuartel. También podía ser porque era tan pequeñito que le inspiraba una ternura desmesurada y la necesidad de protegerlo de quién sabe qué, porque desde luego si había alguien que tuviese que proteger a alguien, sería el capitán a él y no al revés. A los hechos se remitía.

No sabía si eso de la tensión sexual era un invento del estúpido humor de Jean, pero desde que se había burlado de él con eso, refiriéndose por supuesto al capitán Rivaille, siempre que se encontraban a solas no podía evitar pensar que de verdad el aire se tornaba denso y ardiente a pesar de que Levi lo penetrase con sus ojos de hielo mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios de esa forma tan rara y que a veces le hacía a Eren tener que aguantarse la risa. En lo que a Rivaille respecta, y aunque lo negase mil veces, sus comentarios siempre estaban cargados de segundas intenciones muy camufladas o con ligeros matices en el tono de voz que nunca emplearía con ningún otro subordinado.

Fue una noche en la torre de control.

Apenas recordaba la última vez que había llorado, o más bien no quería recordarlo. La cabeza de Isabel y el torso de Farlan. Una macabra imagen que continuaría torturándolo en sus pesadillas hasta el final de sus días.

Lo de Erwin había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

A medianoche comenzaba su guardia, pero Hanji no se sorprendió cuando Levi le pidió el relevo antes de su hora. Ella también estaba destrozada por la pérdida.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a desbordarse por primera vez en tantos años se convirtieron en insaciable sed y deseo cuando Eren irrumpió en la torre de control en mitad de su desgracia. "Míreme a mí, capitán", había dicho el chico, apresurándose hacia él, "Yo sigo aquí".

Y aunque Eren se sintió estúpido y pensó que el capitán le lanzaría alguna mirada desdeñosa o una risilla sarcástica, Rivaille lo miró con los ojos acuosos.

Tuvo miedo de que fuese su rabia y desesperación lo que le impulsó a confesar aquel "Eren, quiero besarte", que aquellos no fuesen sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso que pensaba haber olvidado, y tan solo buscase consuelo en el placer físico.

Pero lo que los enormes y bonitos ojos de aquel molesto muchacho le provocaba, lo humano que se sintió en aquel momento después de haber creído perderlo, el reconfortante calor que sentía en el estómago y en el corazón, no podía compararse con la desolación y la tristeza. Quería que fuese él quien lo abrazase. Quería que fuera él a quién no podría perder bajo ninguna circunstancia, o de lo contrario terminaría de enloquecer.

Y lo era. Lo es.

La torre de control era un lugar triste.

Era el sitio donde había compartido su último recuerdo agradable con Farlan e Isabel. El sitio donde iba a descargar su desesperación después de cada derrota, de cada muerte. El sitio donde después de tanto tiempo había acudido a llorar.

El sitio donde sintió por primera vez los labios de Eren, la forma de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel, la calidez entre sus brazos.

Donde Eren le confesó que lo amaba, donde por primera vez en su vida unos sentimientos que no fueran negativos o destructivos lo desbordaron por completo, y donde había dicho por primera vez a alguien que _él también le ama,_ que no podía perderle _, a ti no_.

El sitio donde bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, había podido observar cómo tras el paso de algunos años, el chico bonito que siempre había sido Eren se convertía en un atractivo joven de veinte años. Si de más pequeño era guapo, ahora era increíblemente apuesto y sexy, y la diferencia de alturas se había acentuado (que al contrario de disgustar a Levi, le encendía todavía más).

El mentón más marcado. La espalda y el cuello más anchos. Un nuevo lunar en el pecho. Incluso después de todo por lo que habían pasado, sonreía más que cuando era más pequeño. "Estás muy bueno, joder". _  
_

Pero lo que más le gustaba de todo, es que sus grandes ojos verdes no habían cambiado un ápice. Si bien era cierto que por supuesto había madurado y eso se reflejaba en ellos, nunca perderían esa chispa de pasión y sinceridad que lo inundaba de calidez y afecto.

Levi se coló entre sus piernas y lo estampó contra los muros de la torre de control. Lo agarró por los muslos y Eren enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros del capitán a la vez que sus labios húmedos por la saliva de ambos permitía que sus lenguas se enrollasen con fervor.

Sus sexos chocaban a través de los ajustados pantalones del uniforme. La chaqueta de Levi había desaparecido de pronto.

Gemidos ahogados que escapaban escurridizos en cuanto podían cuando solo se separaban para tomar aire o para cambiar la posición de sus bocas respecto a la del otro. Definitivamente, aquel sitio había dejado de ser un lugar triste.

En algún momento Eren tomó las riendas y de alguna manera se las apañó para cambiar de posiciones con el capitán. Lo besó en el cuello y lamió la curva de su mandíbula, consiguiendo tumbarlo en el suelo de piedra con la cabeza apoyada en el muro.

Esta vez fue Eren quien tomó las piernas del capitán para provocar que el bulto entre sus piernas rozase el suyo propio. Se quitó él mismo la chaqueta y la arrojó con brusquedad, y comenzó a desabrochar frenéticamente los botones de la camisa de Levi. En cuanto terminó agarró a Rivaille por las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba el esculpido torso del hombre.

–¿Qué haces, mocoso? –se quejó el capitán, aunque ambos sabían que pese a que Eren hubiese ganado fuerza con los años, el mayor todavía seguía superándole y que si hubiese querido podría haberse zafado de él rápidamente, y no obstante, se dejó hacer.

Eren aspiró el aroma del hombre rozando con su nariz su piel desnuda desde el límite de sus pantalones hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, entreteniéndose a mitad de camino para ocuparse de los pequeños pezones, tanto con la punta de su lengua como con sus dedos. Los gemidos del capitán solo acrecentaban la erección dentro de sus pantalones. Lo besó con avidez, susurrándole húmedamente: "Me encanta el olor del capitán".

–¿No crees que después de hacer todo esto puedes dejar de llamarme _capitán_? –musitó Rivaille contra la boca de Eren, con la voz entrecortada por el placer.

Eren rió de manera sensual. "Pero será hijo de puta".

–Lo siento, después de todo el día siendo prácticamente como su perro ya sabe que se me olvida. _Levi_.

–¿Qué dices, mocoso? Pero si te tengo más mimado que a nadie.

–Usted también podría dejar de llamarme mocoso cuando estamos así. Ahora no tiene que fingir delante de nadie.

Una de las manos de Eren todavía sujetaban las muñecas de Levi. La otra bajó hasta la entrepierna del capitán, apretándola por encima del pantalón, relamiéndose con la imagen de este retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo ante sus caricias.

–Creo que esto está muy ajustado.

–Con una mano no vas a poder.

Ignorando al capitán, mantuvo su agarre y logró desabrochar el botón del pantalón con ayuda de sus dientes. Bajó la cremallera de la misma forma, mirándole a los ojos desde abajo, observando cómo el hombre procuraba sostenerle una firme mirada al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Eren lamió el miembro de Levi desde abajo a arriba, como sabía que le gustaba a su capitán. Luego lo metió entero en su boca e hizo lo propio, deleitándose con los sonidos guturales que eran los gemidos que el capitán procuraba reprimir. Eren comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón.

–¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un chiquillo asustado que solo pensaba en los titanes? Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… ah… Al principio te daba miedo hasta mirarme… a-ah.

El chico volvió a reír cantarinamente. "Le recuerdo que si no tuviese una capacidad de autorregeneración que ni yo mismo me creo aún, todavía me faltarían algunas muelas", y pegó su pene al del capitán para comenzar a masturbarlos a la vez. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir por primera vez en aquella noche. Ante aquella visión, con la luz de la luna reflejada en las bellas facciones de Eren, Rivaille no pudo contener más su deseo y le metió directamente tres dedos que antes habían pasado por su lengua.

Seguidamente, cuando lo consideró lo bastante mojado, clavó sus uñas en los glúteos del muchacho y se introdujo con una fuerte embestida dentro de él. Eren se dejó caer de golpe hacia adelante y chilló contra el pecho de Levi, sucumbiendo a las sacudidas. Este le susurró una disculpa al oído tras cerciorarse de que había entrado en él con demasiada brusquedad y sin preparación suficiente, pero creyó volverse loco cuando Eren mordió su cuello y susurró que siguiese. "Más, capitán. Más, por favor".

Cambiaron de posición varias veces hasta volver de nuevo a la inicial, cara con cara, para poder besarse con frenesí. El sudor resbalaba por los mechones de pelo del flequillo de Eren hasta la punta de su nariz. Rivaille nunca se cansaría de mirarlo; era precioso lo viese como lo viese. Eren lo abrazó cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más suaves, y Rivaille se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos. Cuando los abrió, reduciendo el ritmo, el rostro de Eren estaba muy cerca, dejándolo sin respiración (¿más?) con ese intenso verdor.

–Míreme a mí, capitán –dijo, rozando sus labios mientras hablaba. Era delicioso. Y recordaba aquellas palabras muy bien-. Quiero que todo esto acabe. Quiero matar a todos los titanes para no tener que esconderme más. Para no tener que hacer esto en mi incómoda cama, o tirados en este frío y duro suelo. Quiero hacerlo a plena luz del día, al otro lado de las murallas, en mitad de una pradera, con la hierba haciéndome cosquillas en la piel. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que lo hacemos todas las noches, y derribar la fachada que hemos levantado delante de todos durante estos últimos años porque ya no serás mi superior ni yo tu subordinado. Quiero poder besarte cuando me apetezca, y meterte la lengua hasta la garganta delante del tonto de Jean para que se burle de mí. Pero sobre todo, no quiero volver a tener que consolarte más; quiero que la única razón por la que tenga que abrazarte sea porque te quiero y no pueda callarme más lo que siento.

A Levi nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien las palabras. El pelo le tapaba los ojos y una lágrima traicionera se confundió con un chorrete de sudor. Lo abrazó por la cintura y con una última embestida, Eren se vino sobre su abdomen, y Levi dentro de él.

El chico se hizo un ovillo contra él y enterró su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y su clavícula, respirando entrecortadamente y con pesadez. Levi enterró sus dedos en los cabellos húmedos de Eren y lo apretó contra sí, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y amor, como su primer abrazo, también allí. De esos que te hacen cerrar los ojos involuntariamente, de esos que te recolocan por dentro y sientes que no puede existir un lugar mejor en el que estar y al que pertenecer.

Colocó una mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Lo besó por toda la cara con calma y un último en la boca, de los que solo acarician los labios, con devoción, como si fueran más delicados que los pétalos de una flor. "Te quiero, Eren. Te quiero. Y te lo repetiría todas las veces que hiciera falta. Gracias por vivir en este mundo lleno de miseria".

–Quita esa cara de malfollado, mocoso.

Todo aquello, en la torre de control.

* * *

 **Una review siempre es bien recibida para saber si voy por buen camino ´v` Un beso y gracias por leer :)**


End file.
